


I will take down this bastard

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Sanzaki - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Protective Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I will take down this bastard

Akihito was feeling so bad about what has happened with Sanazaki, he wanted to forget about everything.  
He wanted Asami to touch Him and make him forget about all the stuff.  
And also that maybe he will help him and not throw him.

He was on the balcony and he was so sad, he looked at the sky of Tokyo and he doesn't know how he could say this to Asami.

"What are you doing here ?" asks Asami

"Oh, you are here ?"

"What's happen kitten ?" ask Asami

And Akihito look at him he wanted to tell him but he was so scared, he had tears coming and goes in the penthouse.

Asami Catch him, grab him and take him in their bed.  
And Akihito just say "Take me, bruise me, touch me, leave me marks"

Asami have done all that Akihito wanted, ar the end Akihito was crying and Asami asks "Kitten what have happened"

Akihito wanted to ride him "Fuck me into oblivion, make me so sore that tomorrow I don't get up, that you make me forget about everything"

Asami says "Akihito tell me what have happened, I will make them pay"

"Sanazaki have used my mouth, he touched me for that I could have your Infos for the case of Sudo" say Akihito who was crying

"Why didn't you tell me earlier ?"

"I was so scared that you throw me, that I disgust you, that I was no longer useful for you"

"I would not do that at all, you are my everything, I always told you that you are mine and that I will do everything to protecting you and keep you safe"

While Akihito was sleeping, Asami call Krishina and say "Being Sanazaki do the warehouse and destroy him"

During the time he was caressing the back of Akihito and rub par his hair "I will always protect you"


End file.
